I'm Not Being Funny
by Capt.MaryHarley
Summary: Hidden deep in Sherwood Forrest, lies a cottage belonging to someone who grew up alongside Robin Hood. Set after Season One with no influence from Season Two since it hasn't aired in the US yet... DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Robin Hood characters
1. Chapter 1

"Lords, Ladies, people of Nottingham, we are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice in the name of God and King Richard. Bring out the prisoner!"

Elizabeth strode proudly to the gallows, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Let it be heard and known about the lands and realms of Richard, His Majesty, King of England, that on this, the 23rd day of September, in the year of our Lord 1194, the following woman, having been tried under law and found guilty—Elizabeth of Locksley—this same woman has been sentenced to hang by a rope until she is dead."

She was not afraid of death. How could she be, living when and where she did with who she had for her dearest friends? She stepped up to the trap-door and silently allowed the executioner to slip the length of rope around her throat.

"Any last words, girl?" the executioner growled into her ear.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of all the wasted time she spent yearning and wishing, but never acting and pursuing. "I love him," she whispered, her eyes growing wide with her realisation. "I really do; I love him!"

The executioner chuckled a cruel chuckle and pulled the lever, releasing the trap-door. As he did, a voice rang through the square, "Elizabeth!"

Recognising the voice, she quickly scanned the crowd to find him. "Robin!" she screamed, falling to her death. But her death did not come. As her weight pulled on the rope, it snapped under the strain of Elizabeth and the small fire that had been sent upon it. Elizabeth fell roughly to the execution platform, coughing, and striking her head against the wood.

"John! Get her!"

A pair of strong arms scooped Elizabeth up and held her gently, but firmly against a warm, leather and cloth-clad body. "Don't worry, Lady Elizabeth," the man, John Little, murmured, carrying her through the square, fending off the Sheriff's soldiers with one arm. "I'll keep you safe." He ran, carrying the semi-conscious girl, from Nottingham Town to Sherwood Forrest as fast as he could, while Robin and the others kept the soldiers and Sheriff and Sir Guy of Gisborne busy.

Reaching their camp, John Little gently laid Elizabeth down on one of the beds. "Lady Elizabeth," he said softly. "Lady Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she blearily looked up at him. "Little John," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stumbled after Gisborne shoved her into the cell in the dungeon. "Do not be friendly with her, Mary," he growled at the kitchen girl. "She is a criminal and below you. Nor should you believe a word she says. Every word she breathes is a lie." Then he swept from the dungeon.

"You don't look near half as dangerous as he claims you are," Mary commented, slipping the food tray through the trap in the door. She sat on an over-turned water bucket and watched as Elizabeth pulled herself off the wall and staggered, tired and sore, over to the food tray. A dark purple bruise spread itself across the woods-woman's cheek. "Just tell him the truth and tell him what he wants to know." Elizabeth glared at Mary coldly. "Well, it'd save you from the beatings, at the very least." Elizabeth silently began to eat the stale bread and bit of cheese from the tray. "You oughtn't anger him."

Elizabeth slammed the mug of water on the tray, sloshing some over her hand. "I am considered dangerous because I am an aid to those who threaten the Sheriff's rule!" she spat at Mary. "And I've told him the truth and all I know! I don't _have_ the information he needs!" She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No matter what I say, they will not believe me. And it angers them no matter what I do. They will kill me soon simply because I cannot tell them what they want to know." A tear slipped down her cheek. Then she laughed a little. Mary gave her a confused look. "I left Locksley for Sherwood Forest so I wouldn't die locked in a dungeon of any sort. And I am going to die here." She dried her eyes. "The irony is staggering."

Mary took something from her apron pocket. "There was a man at the kitchen," she said, standing and walking to the bars of the cell. "He asked me to give you this." She reached her hand through the bars. Elizabeth stood and took the item offered her. It was a small carved wooden pendant strung on a leather cord. Elizabeth recognised it as the identifying tag of Robin Hood's men that she had asked for. A small smile played at her lips. "He said his name was Allan. Do you know him?"

"Allan?" Elizabeth repeated. "Of course. Of course I know Allan. He's the one who makes me laugh." She smiled faintly. "He's my favourite," she whispered. She slipped the tag around her neck, tucking the pendant into her bodice. "Thank you, Mary."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that my friends haven't forgotten me," Elizabeth said. "That I must not give up hope."

The next morning, Gisborne returned to Elizabeth's cell. The jailer unlocked the door. "Get up," Gisborne ordered. "The Sheriff wants to see you."

Soon, Elizabeth stood before the Sheriff of Nottingham and waited for him to finish examining her. "Tell me," he said slowly. "Where is Robin Hood?"

"I have already told you," she said evenly. "I do not know. Robin and his men come to me for my assistance. I never go to them. I do not know where their camp is. I only know they live in the Forest and they change their location often and when I stumble upon their camp, it's by accident and it's not there the next day. I know nothing more."

"Nothing?" the Sheriff repeated. He motioned to Gisborne. The Knight struck Elizabeth across the back with the leather switch from the Sheriff's desk. She winced from pain and fell to her knees. "Perhaps you know more now. Hm?"

Without looking up, she answered him. "Beating me will do no good, Sheriff. I have told you all I know." Gisborne beat her with the switch again. "You can't beat the information into my head! And even if you _could_, why would I have any incentive to tell you? Should I tell you, you would only use that information to destroy my closest friends. I cannot allow it."

Gisborne hauled Elizabeth to her feet. The Sheriff walked over to her and looked into her face. "Do you love him?" he asked. "Do you love Robin Hood? Hm?"

"Yes," she answered confidently.

"Given the chance, would you marry him?"

"Tell me something, Sheriff. Would you marry your own sister?" she asked in all seriousness. The Sheriff wore a disgusted expression. "That is essentially what you just asked me." She straightened her back. "Sheriff, for all my life, I have loved Robin Hood as my brother. And I would _never_ betray him."

"My dear, misguided woman," the Sheriff began. "You are risking your life for this outlaw. What has he ever done to benefit you? Robin Hood breaks the law and risks the lives of his men every day." The Sheriff tilted his head towards hers and quietly asked, "Why do you want to help a man like that? Hm?"

"Robin fights for what he believes in," she replied evenly. "For what is _right_."

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong," the Sheriff replied. "Robin Hood fights against law and order. He fights for anarchy."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a bit deluded?"

The Sheriff shrugged. "Perhaps," he said, walking away from her. "Now, tell me, when will Hood and his men arrive to save you?"

"I doubt if they would even notice I was missing," she said. "Even if they did… I'm not worth much to them. I can't fight, I can barely cook. My sewing is barely passable."

"They came for the Saracen Lady Boy," Gisborne said.

"Well, they would, wouldn't they?" Elizabeth replied lightly. "She's much more helpful to them than I am. She can fight, she has her science. I'm not worth half what she is."

"Very well," the Sheriff replied. Then he nodded to Gisborne who bound Elizabeth's hands for transport.

Gisborne led her roughly toward the door, where she stopped suddenly and looked at the Sheriff over her shoulder. "When I said I can't fight," she said slowly, turning around. She deftly slipped her hands out of the rope that was loosely tied around them. "I lied." She threw a punch at Gisborne who took it in the nose and placed a well aimed kick at the nearest guard.

"Guards!" the Sheriff shouted, backing away from the fight where Elizabeth was holding her own fairly well. "Someone incapacitate this kitchen wench!"

Elizabeth looked up in time to see Gisborne holding the truncheon he used to bash against the side of her head, rendering her unconscious. He tossed the truncheon aside and picked her up from the stone floor and carried her back to her dungeon cell where he laid her on the rough wooden bench, her skirt and hair draping over the side and to the floor.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke with a groan. She tried not to move too suddenly as she rubbed her head. "Mmm…" she groaned again. "My head…" She sat up slowly and carefully, so as to not aggravate her headache more. When her eyes adjusted to the torchlight, she saw she had a visitor leaning against the far wall. It was Gisborne. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"How's your head?" he asked in reply, stepping forward.

"Don't," she said, misjudging the width of the bench she was on and falling roughly backward to the stone floor. Flashing lights danced before her eyes and her head throbbed. "Don't—don't come any closer!" She scrambled to her feet and backed against the wall, holding her hands out to keep him at bay. "I don't need any more of your particular branch of care."

"I'm sorry," he said, remaining at his wall. She scoffed and gingerly touched where his truncheon connected with her skull. She could feel blood dried in her hair. "The Sheriff plans to kill you if you don't give him more information."

"I can't tell him anything more," she said, trying to determine the amount of damage was done to her during the interrogation earlier that day. "He may as well kill me."

Gisborne stepped forward towards her. She held out a hand to stop him and he kept the bench between them. "He will kill you, Elizabeth," he said, his voice gently, his volume soft. "Because he knows what you mean to Locksley. But I may be able to help you." She shook her head, then regretted it immediately. She dizzily fell against the wall and almost fell to the ground.

In three swift steps, Gisborne was at her side, supporting her until she pulled away after her dizziness passed. "I don't want your help," she said. "Why would I? After what you've done to me…" She walked away from him.

He caught her wrist in hand. "I can save your life," he insisted. "Accept me and your life will be spared."

"You want me indebted to you, Gisborne," she said coldly. "You want me to marry you so I would feel guilty and not pass information to Robin." She tried pulling away from him. "You would want me to pass information to you instead."

A small half-smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Such an intelligent woman," he murmured. "But I wouldn't ask you to do anything you were uncomfortable with." He pulled her closer. "What is your answer?"

"If Marian couldn't marry you when her heart belonged to someone else," she said, trying to pull away, "what makes you think _I _could?"

"That's not an answer, Elizabeth," he scolded. "Will you or won't you?"

"I would rather die than be indebted to you," she said coldly.

"That can be arranged," he said, releasing her. She stumbled away and lost her balance, falling. "You will die tomorrow."

She used the iron bars at the front of her cell to climb to her feet. "If you're going to kill me, then you should use a way that is befitting my station," she said. "Do not slit my throat or stab me in the back or poison me." Gisborne left the cell, the jailer, after emerging from the shadows, locking it behind him. "Hang me! Make it a public execution! And a trap for Robin Hood!"

Gisborne stopped and looked back at her. "I had thought that only appropriate," he answered. He left the dungeon, the jailer following him, as Mary walked in, carrying a tray of bread and water.

"Thank you, Mary," Elizabeth said, as her new friend slipped the tray into the cell. "Thank you." She began to eat with ravenous hunger.

Mary watched her eat for a moment before saying, "That man, Allan, is waiting outside the kitchens for me to come back. Shall I tell him to come?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she replied, draining her cup of water. "He'll only want to free me. No, Gisborne and the Sheriff will be expecting that. Tell him…" She paused and, for whatever reason, she wasn't sure why, she began to cry. "Tell him," she began again. "Tell Allan that I miss him—and I miss Robin—I miss him and I am to be hanged tomorrow." Mary squeezed Elizabeth's hand, comforting her. "And, Mary, tell him to not be late."

Mary nodded and left Elizabeth crying in her cell. She didn't want to leave the poor woman, but it looked like she wanted to be alone for a while. When she reached the kitchens after winding through the castle's corridors, she went directly to the back door where she found Allan, that man that had come every day to try to talk to Elizabeth, still waiting in the shadows, huddled between two barrels of grain, right where she had left him. He was singing quietly to himself while he waited, _"All this budding beauty, festival array, lays on us the duty to be blithe and gay."_ Mary hid from sight just inside the doorway. _"Trodden ways are known, love! And in this thy youth, to retain thy own love were but faith and truth."_ His voice was soft, low and sad. _"In faith love me solely, mark the faith of me, from they whole heart wholly, from the soul of thee. At this time of bliss, dear, I am far away; those who love like this, dear, suffer every day!"_

Mary sighed and leaned against the doorway for a moment, thinking deeply. She was thoroughly attracted to this outlaw, this Allan A' Dale, this man who was in love with another woman. Steadying herself, she walked outside. "Allan?" she called, pretending she didn't know where he was. He stood quickly, startling her though she knew he was there. His expression was hopeful as he walked over to her. "She doesn't want you to come," she said.

He rubbed his face, looking skyward. "She always tells me not to come," he muttered. His eyes glistened with tears and Mary felt a painful tug on her heart. "It's always _go away, Allan._ Or _not now, Allan_. Or _I'm in love with him, Allan._" He sighed and looked at Mary. "Never, 'thank you, Allan.' I'm not being funny, but she never seems happy to see me."

"She will be when you save her from a hanging tomorrow," Mary assured him. His eyes grew wide and he shifted a little. Mary took a breath, then continued, even though she didn't exactly want to. "She misses you, Allan. She keeps saying that. And you're her favourite; you're the one who makes her laugh. She _misses_ you and she wants to see you, but you can't go in to her. She's got triple the guards any normal prisoner; you'd never make it past them. She doesn't want to see you hurt, so she says not to come." She reached up and wiped away a rough tear that slipped down his cheek. "The Sheriff intends to hang her tomorrow, to make an example of her, to trap Robin Hood. Be there and save her." She paused a moment. "And don't be late."


	3. Chapter 3

"Little John," Robin said, skidding to a halt from his run to their camp in the Forest. He knelt and took the unmoving girl into his arms. "How is she?" Little John shook his head, his eyes cast low. "Oh, god…" Robin held her tighter and quietly cried into her long hair. "No…" He had sworn to his father that he would do all he could to protect her in anything. "No." Tears slipped down his cheeks and salted her hair. "This was not supposed to happen! Not her! She did nothing wrong!"

* * *

"Psst!" Elizabeth didn't waken when Robin hissed at her. So he tried again. "Psst!" Still nothing. He sighed and watched her sleep on the cold stone floor of her dungeon cell while he tried to think of a way to wake her so he could talk to her. There was no reason for her to continuously send Allan A' Dale away from her and Robin couldn't understand it. Finally, he reached through the bars with an arrow and poked her none too gently on the bottom of her bare foot. She jerked her legs out of harm's way and sat up quickly, startled and still half asleep. "Wake up!" he hissed at her, returning his arrow to the quiver.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood slowly then walked over to the bars. "What are you doing here?" she asked very sleepily. "I thought I said not to come."

"No, you told Allan not to come," he replied. "There is a difference." He reached through the bars and tilted her head so he could see her bruised face better in the torchlight. "Gisborne?" She nodded. Robin looked disgusted as he gently released her chin. "What time will they hang you?"

"Dawn, I should think," she said. "How'd you get past the guards?"

He smirked. "A little Saracen magic from Djaq." He sighed and looked at her sternly. "What are you doing to Allan?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically. "He's half mad with worry. Why haven't you let him in to see you?"

She blushed a little. "I don't want him to see me like this," she said quietly. "And I've only turned him away once. Earlier today—tonight rather."

Robin's brow knit in confusion. "He's been here everyday trying to get in to see you," he said. "Said the kitchen girl told him you don't want to see him every time he's asked."

"What?" she asked, very confused. "Mary's only told me about tonight. I didn't know he was here before."

"Interesting," Robin said more to himself than to Elizabeth. "That's very interesting." He clicked his tongue then said, "That'll wait until tomorrow. Let's get you out of this."

He began to work on the hinges of the cell door. Elizabeth grabbed his wrist. "Don't!" she hissed. "I want you to rescue me during the hanging." He stared at her for a moment. "I want Gisborne to hurt from my escape."

"How will that hurt him?"

"I convinced him to make it a public execution," she explained. "Now, get out of here before the guards come."

Robin slipped his hand through the bars and cupped her cheek in hand. She did the same to him. "Be strong, Little Sister," he said quietly.

"Don't be late, Brother," she replied. Then he disappeared from sight and she settled back on the cold, hard stone floor and drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Gisborne kicked her in the leg to wake her. The method worked, but she didn't get up. She remained stretched out on the floor while she spoke to him, "I've been awake for several hours, Gisborne; you didn't have to kick me."

"Let's go," he said gruffly.

She didn't move. "I was lying here, thinking about death," she continued. "I was trying to think of how it would feel. Motionless, devoid of thought, emotion…" She looked up at him. "It's rather peaceful." She sat up, folding her arms around her knees. "Which begs the question: who are you punishing with my execution? Me or Robin Hood?"

"Get up," he growled, latching onto her arm and hauling her to her feet before dragging her out of the dungeon, through the corridors of the castle and out to the courtyard where she was to be hanged. The bright sunlight blinded her momentarily before she was able to scan the crowd of spectators, searching for familiar faces of the rescuing sort.

* * *

Allan, Djaq and Will slid to a halt upon seeing Robin sobbing into Elizabeth's hair. Djaq gently touched Will's arm, then ran off while Allan dropped to his knees beside Robin. He reached out and touched her hair softly. Robin looked up, tears streaking his face. "Allan…" he choked through his tears. "I'm so sorry, Allan. I wasn't fast enough." He allowed Allan to take Elizabeth into his arms and hold her.

"Elizabeth," Allan murmured into her cool cheek. "There are so many things I wanted to tell you, Sunshine. But I didn't have the courage…" Tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He held her tighter and closer to him. "I love you…" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elizabeth

"Elizabeth!" She looked up from her cooking and a large smile spread across her lips. "Get inside, quick!" Allan A' Dale caught her around her waist and dragged inside her cottage hidden in Sherwood Forrest.

"Allan, what—"

He clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shh, shh!" he hissed through his teeth, listening hard. Hoof beats thundered past the cottage without stopping. When they faded into the distance, he sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said, hugging her warmly.

"What is this about, Allan?" Elizabeth demanded. But he was busy peering out the windows, making sure the horsemen had truly gone; he didn't hear her. "Allan!"

He looked at her. "What?" he asked, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"I made your brother mad," he replied, a little sheepish. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Can I stay with you until it blows over?" She sighed, rubbed her forehead, then nodded. "Thank you!" he said, beaming happily. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You're an angel! I'm not being funny. You are."

"I'm sure," she said dryly, removing herself from him. "Clean up while I finish dinner." He nodded eagerly she paused at the door. "Heaven help you if you're not sparkling when I come back. And if you bring the Sheriff or Gisborne on this cottage, I will kill you meself." She left the cottage.

"You're an angel, you are, Elizabeth," he called after her, rolling up his sleeves.

Outside, Elizabeth continued working on her stew, pleased to see it hadn't boiled over. "Hello, little sister." She turned and looked up. Robin Hood was sitting on her roof, grinning down at her. "I take it you have a visitor?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said, glaring up at him. They weren't really siblings. She was six when her own father died and left her in the care of Robin's. The two grew up alongside each other as brother and sister, bickering and quarrelling and helping each other whenever the situation called. "Get him out as soon as possible, Robin. Or he'll eat me out of house and home."

Robin jumped to the ground, still smiling. "Oh, Allan doesn't eat that much," he said, leaning against the dwelling. One look at her expression sent him into a fit of laughter. "At least it isn't Much you have under your roof. Think of it that way, Lizzy."

She laughed. "True," she admitted. "What's he done to anger you, anyway?"

"He fell in love with you."

* * *

Djaq came running back to them, something clutched tightly in her hand. "Move," she said shortly to Allan, who looked up and moved slightly away from Elizabeth. Djaq opened the vial she held and opened Elizabeth's mouth. "Come on, wood witch," she muttered, pouring the amber-coloured liquid from the vial and into Elizabeth's mouth. "Let this work as you promised it would." She stoppered the vial and set it down, then, careful of the vicious bruising, she rubbed Elizabeth's throat to coax the liquid down it.

"Djaq," Robin said. "What're you doing?"

"This wood witch," she said, still rubbing Elizabeth's damaged throat, "told me this sap has an infusion of something which mends the broken flesh and helps them breathe." Djaq sighed and focused on her task. "I want her to be right." She shook her head in frustration. "Keep her warm." Allan held Elizabeth closer. "Come on, wood witch."

* * *

Elizabeth went into the cottage after Robin left to retrieve two wooden bowls from her shelf by the side window. Allan was still there; he had busied himself with sweeping the dirt floor into little pictures. When she came in, he dropped the branch he was using and presented his hands to her. "Well?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. "Am I sparkling enough for you?"

"Allan," she said, sighing. "If you've angered Robin, what makes you think he won't come here to look for you? He knows where I live; Will helped Dan Scarlett build this cottage. And they all, Robin's men, have an open invitation to come visit."

"Elizabeth," he whined.

She cut him off. "Allan, he's my brother," she snapped. "I can't really deny him safety, now can I?"

"Elizabeth," he said, trying again. "We've made your cottage neutral ground." She folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not being funny, Sunshine. The other day, we decided if we argued amongst each other, if the offender could make it here, they would be safe."

"That explains why he was so pleasant," she said, thinking back to her conversation with her brother. "Oh well. He doesn't think you're good enough for me, so it doesn't really matter."

"Of course he thinks that," Allan agreed, helping her with the dishes. "He thinks you deserve someone of station. If Marian had a brother…" He paused as her words sunk in. "What did you say?" She smiled, but didn't answer. "I'm not being funny, Elizabeth. What did he tell you?"

She sighed. "Allan," she began slowly, serving the stew into the two wooden bowls. "I don't want to hurt you. You're one of my closet friends and one of my favourites, after all. But no matter how much I may love you, I love another much more." She looked up into his eyes. I'm sorry."

"Oh," he said softly, crestfallen. "That's-that's all right. Can't make you do anything you didn't feel right about." He smiled, becoming cheery once more. "You're still my favourite, Sunshine. And I'm not being funny."

Allan spent three days with Elizabeth while Robin popped in and out, checking on the two, updating his sister on his mood toward their friend. On the third day, Elizabeth was patching different articles of clothing Robin and his men had left for her and Robin made a new quiver of arrow while Allan hid the in the cottage. "I'm not angry with him," Robin said, looking down the shaft of an arrow. "I never was. I just don't think he's good enough for you. Now, if Marian—"

"If Marian had a brother, I could marry him," Elizabeth said, interrupting him. "I know, Robin. You've told me many times."

"Rumours abound amongst the trees," Robin continued. "That you confessed to poor Allan that you're in love with another man. Care to share?"

"If your source one who helped his father give me a home?" she asked, tying off the patch on Djaq's jacket. She glanced at him. He nodded silently. "Well, then, you have your answer. He's the one."

"Elizabeth!"

"Well, surely a carpenter's son is better than a lying, poaching blacksmith's son!" she cried. "Right?"

"Will is too young to be able to take care of you and a family!"

"Well, he's in love with Djaq, so it doesn't matter anyway!" She threw the rest of her sewing at him. "You can finish your own sewing if you're going to judge my heart's decisions that won't have any impact on my future." She stormed into the cottage, slamming the door.

Robin sighed and looked up and saw Djaq peering around the corner of the cottage at him. "Did you hear that?" he asked. She nodded, walking over and helping him fold Elizabeth's sewing. "How much of it?"

"All of it," she answered shortly. "But I cannot hate her for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Djaq—" Robin began

"Djaq—" Robin began.

"No," she interrupted.

"Djaq."

"_No_."

"Djaq," Robin said, his hand on her shoulder. "It's too late."

"No!" Djaq said, batting Will away from her as he tried to gently pull her away from Elizabeth. He managed to get her away from Elizabeth and Allan. "No. No…"

* * *

"_Now_ what do we do?" Much asked when they reached their camp. "Allan's been caught, we didn't get the silver, and we _still_ have nothing to eat!"

"Quiet so I can think," Robin said. "We have to rescue Allan. But the Sheriff and Gisborne will be expecting that."

"We could send someone in as a servant," Will suggested.

"No good," Robin replied. "Any one of us would be recognised."

"What about your sister, the wood witch?" Djaq asked. "She wouldn't be recognised, would she?"

Robin tormented over the thought of sending Elizabeth to fight his battles. "No, we're not sending her," he said at last. "She's not going."

"We don't have anyone else, Robin," Much said.

"We're not sending her!"

"Where's Allan?" Robin and his men turned to see Elizabeth standing nearby, holding a bundle of firewood. "Robin," she said. "Where's Allan?"

Her brother hesitated before answering, "We were trying to get a cask of silver from the castle and he was caught. He's in the dungeon by now."

The bundle of firewood fell from her arms as she took in the information her brother divulged to her. "What?" she asked. "Why aren't you going to get him? Why are you still standing here? You have to rescue him; heaven only knows _what_ Gisborne could be doing to him right now!"

Before Robin could stop him, Will asked, "Would you pose as a servant girl and infiltrate the castle, Elizabeth?"

"To free him?" she asked. Will nodded. "Of course I will." She looked at Robin. "Just tell me what to do."

"You're not going," he said firmly.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "Of course I'm going!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," she said very firmly. "I'm not about to leave Allan in the hands of Guy of Gisborne or the Sheriff of Nottingham. It just isn't going to happen!"

Robin pulled Elizabeth aside. "You could be captured," he warned.

"Then I will be captured."

"You could be killed!"

"It's a price I'm willing to pay as long as it keeps him safe!" she countered.

"You said you don't love him," Robin replied, smug.

"Well, maybe now I do."

* * *

Allan looked down and let his eyes gently run over Elizabeth's peaceful face. Her eyes were gently closed, as if she were merely sleeping, and her lips were parted slightly in a gentle pout. It was the pout that forced the bitter tears from Allan. He had known Elizabeth for a long time. And he knew she was not a young woman who ever pouted. She was a strong girl who didn't enjoy receiving help from anyone because she never asked for any help from anyone. And it was the pout that forced him to know she was gone without any hope of coming back to them. Or him.

Holding her closer, he cried into her already tear-soaked hair, murmuring, "No. You can't leave me here, Sunshine. You can't… I need you. I love you… Please… Elizabeth…" He held her and cried while the others looked on, all feeling a great loss of a friend—or sister.

* * *

"Allan!" Elizabeth whispered in the dungeon, looking through the cells for her favourite friend. When she found him, he was being held in the backmost and largest cell, chained to the wall, bleeding, bruised and perhaps even a little broken. "Oh, Allan," she murmured, working on the pins in the hinges. "What have they done to you?" After some time and very much effort, Elizabeth was able to remove the pins from the hinges and laboriously open the cell door, using the lock as a hinge.

"Elizabeth?" Allan whispered, his voice hoarse and unused, his expression unfocused and confused. "Why are you here?" She began working on the shackles that bound him to the wall, using the tools Will had lent her. "Where's Robin?"

"They thought it best if I came for you," she explained quickly. "They're waiting for us behind the kitchens." She freed one of his arms from the wall. "I need you stay awake with me, Allan. Focus. What did Gisborne do to you?"

He laughed a little. "What didn't he do?" he asked in response. "Tortured me for information about Robin and the men. And he beat me just for fun."

"What did he want to know?" she asked.

"He wanted to know our location," he said, coughing up a little blood. "Wanted to know about our weaknesses. Specifically Robin's." Elizabeth freed his other hand and he grabbed her arms and looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, his expression grim. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

She felt her face grow pale. "Allan, what did you tell them?" she demanded.

"I told them about you," he choked through his sobs. "I told him where your cottage is—I said it was our camp. And I told them that you were the only woman apart from Marian that he would die to protect." He sobbed harder. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I'm sorry!"

"I know, Allan," she said gently, slipping his arm over her shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you to Robin." And together they hobbled their way to the kitchens without attracting attention to themselves. "Be careful with him," she warned Little John when she handed Allan off. Then she looked at her brother. "I'm going back for the silver."

"No—don't!" Robin said. "It's too dangerous!"

"I won't be suspected," she assured him. "They do not know me here. I'll simply slip in and out and no one will be the wiser for it."

"But he _knows_, Elizabeth," Allan protested.

"I know," she replied, kissing his cheek. "I'll be all right. I _was_ taught by the best, after all. Now, get him out of here before someone catches us and we're _all_ hanged!" She disappeared into the kitchens before the men could protest.

Avoiding the guards and soldiers that patrolled the castle corridors by dodging into shadows, Elizabeth silently made her way to the Sheriff's chambers and slipped inside. Thanking God no one was there, she quickly began searching the chambers for the lock-box full of silver Robin had told her about on their way to break Allan out of the dungeon. "Where is it?" she muttered. A sound at the door made her pause. Thinking quickly, she dropped to the ground and crawled under the bed. She couldn't see where she was going in the darkness under the bed and she hit her head gently on the lock-box she was looking for.

Rubbing her head, she waited silently for the Sheriff to leave. He was shouting at Gisborne as he walked around his chambers. "Explain to me, again, how you allowed for that man to break out of jail without you even _hearing_ it," he demanded. "Was your jailer elsewhere? Have you gone deaf?"

"No, sir—"

"He was the only one of Hood's men who ever provided us with any helpful information!" the Sheriff yelled.

"I'm aware of that, sir," Gisborne said when the Sheriff paused to take a breath. "When we went to the cottage, no one was there."

"Burned it?"

"Yes, sir," Gisborne said. Elizabeth grit her teeth in anger. Everything she ever owned was in that cottage. "Jail break happened while I was there."

"I take it you will punish your jailer accordingly."

"Yes, sir."

The two men stood in silence for a moment while the stone of the floor dug into Elizabeth's hips and elbows. "The question is," the Sheriff began, "how do we find Elizabeth, Lady of Huntington? Who is she?"

"I've never heard of her," Gisborne said.

"Surely there's some evidence of her existence in Locksley," the Sheriff replied. "Any one bedchamber more feminine than the others when you moved in?"

"No."

"Interesting," the Sheriff said thoughtfully. Footsteps approached the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure the silver is still there," Gisborne answered. Elizabeth's eyes widened in a slight panic. "Maybe he finished his job after breaking out of the dungeon." Gisborne reached under the bed, feeling around for the lock-box. He came dangerously close to Elizabeth. To avoid him, she scrunched as far away from him without moving and drawing his attention as possible. But she saw his fingers touch the fabric of her skirt. The bed dressing was lifted up and Elizabeth, for the first time, made eye contact with Sir Guy of Gisborne. "Hello, precious."

"Precious?" the Sheriff repeated. "Did you just call me—" Gisborne dragged Elizabeth out from under the bed. "—precious?" An unnerving smile spread across the Sheriff's face. "Elizabeth of Locksley, Lady of Huntington, I presume?"

"Lady of Bonchurch, thank you," Elizabeth replied shortly.

"But you do admit you're Elizabeth of Locksley," the Sheriff said, trying to clarify. She didn't say anything, she merely glared at him. The Sheriff looked her up and down. He snatched up her hands and looked at her palms. "Rough and calloused working hands." He dropped her hands. "You are exactly as your friend described you." He looked at Gisborne over Elizabeth's shoulder. "To the dungeon," he said brightly. Gisborne roughly dragged her away.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Elizabeth began coughing and choking violently. Allan pulled back, shocked. Robin helped her sit up and open her lungs. But she kept choking on air, the muscles in her throat, damaged from her fall with the hangman's rope, were hindering her ability to breathe properly. Her own body was suffocating her.

Djaq dropped to Elizabeth's side with the vial of the special sap and poured more into Elizabeth's mouth. "Focus, Elizabeth," she said. "Focus on living. You have to _want_ to live."

The next morning found Allan holding Elizabeth close to him while she still slept. Robin was busy getting the fire going while Much prepared breakfast to be cooked. The others were preparing for the day. Allan looked up at Robin from Elizabeth's peaceful face. "Who was she, Robin, before she came to the woods?" he asked.

"Lady of Huntington, wasn't she?" Will asked, putting the finishing touches on the transport cradle they would use to move Elizabeth to Kirklees later that morning. "What she always told mum when she was staying with us."

"She's not a Lady of Huntington," Robin said. "Her father was the last Earl of Bonchurch." Much looked up in surprise. "When we left to fight in the Holy Lands, she told me to give you the lands at Bonchurch if you survived the war, Much. She was always thinking of others before herself." He smiled down at Elizabeth. "Such a sweet lady."

"Very sweet lady," Will agreed. "After you left, she knew the new Sheriff wouldn't allow her to keep Locksley and before Gisborne arrived, she commissioned my father to build that cottage. She lived with us while we were building it, helping mum with the chores and Luke with the work father and I left him with. Mum didn't want her to go when the cottage was finished."

"She sounds perfect," Djaq commented. "The perfect sister to Robin Hood."

"She's done more good than I," Robin replied. "She and Marian both have done more good than I." He sighed. "And look where I've brought them both to."

Allan gently ran his fingers through Elizabeth's hair. "They would have fought in their own way whether you returned or not," Djaq said, watching Allan from the corner of her eye. "Strong women always will. And they are strong women."

"What good is her strength if she can't breathe?" Robin asked, still angry with himself for all that had happened. "She's going to die, isn't she, Djaq?"

"No."

"Djaq."

"No, she is not going to die."

"Don't lie to me, Djaq."

"She is going to live," Djaq said, after examining Elizabeth's throat. "But we need to get her to a physician. Quickly."

"There are no physicians who would treat her without turning her in to the Sheriff," Robin sighed. "We have to get her to Kirklees." He stood and retrieved his quiver from the ground and slung it over his shoulders. "Now."

Will laid out the transport cradle and John gently placed Elizabeth in it. Allan smoothed her hair from her face. "Allan?" she muttered, her eyes fluttering open.

"Shh, it's all right," he said gently to her. "We're taking you to the monastery at Kirklees. You'll be safe there." He kissed her forehead. Allan and Robin positioned themselves at the front bars and John at the back. At the signal, they lifted the cradle, shouldering the bars for extra support and stability. Then they were off in a flash, Robin, Allan and John carrying Elizabeth and Will, Djaq and Much running alongside, all trading places smoothly every half hour so no one would become too exhausted.

It took some time, but they eventually came to the monastery of Kirklees. Adjusting the position of the wooden bar on his shoulder, Robin knocked on the door. The door opened and a friar stood in the doorway. "Robin?" he asked, peering through the darkness at him. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Friar," Robin said, nodding a greeting to the holy man. "My sister is very ill. And it is not safe to take her to a physician in Nottinghamshire." He looked at the friar imploringly.

"Bring her inside," the friar instructed. "I will send a novice for a physician." He motioned to a passing Monk. "Please lead these men to an available cell." The monk nodded. "I will pray for your sister, Robin of Locksley."

"Thank you, my friend," Robin said, following the monk through the monastery. "Keep strength, little sister."

"Allan?" Elizabeth repeated, her voice softer than before. During the whole of their journey, she would open her mouth to speak only his name. Nothing more. Just 'Allan.'

"Yes, Sunshine?" he would always answer. He leaned over to listen as he wasn't carrying her at the moment; Will had taken his position so he could spend more time attending to Elizabeth directly. "I'm here. What is it?"

But her eyes didn't open. Her expression suggested she was dreaming. This didn't surprise Allan; she usually called out to him in her sleep. "Allan!" she said, stirring a little. He held her hand and gently cupped her cheek in his hand while Djaq prepared the bed for her. "Allan…"

"It's all right, Elizabeth," he said. John, Will and Robin held the cradle steady and Allan gently and carefully lifted Elizabeth out of it and put her in the bed. He smoothed her hair from her face. "It's all right, Sunshine. I'm here."

Djaq ushered all but Allan and Robin from the room. "Allan," Robin began. He walked over to Allan. "You can't get your hopes up. There's a very real chance she won't survive this." Allan shook his head and adjusted the bedclothes around Elizabeth. "And even if she does survive, there's a chance she might be a little addled. She wasn't breathing for a long while. And the stories I've heard about people who didn't breathe for a long while…" Allan didn't respond. "Allan, don't waste your life hoping over her! She would not want that!"

"How can you say that?" Allan asked, looking over his shoulder at Robin. "She's your sister; our friend!" He stood and looked at his friend. "And I know you don't think I'm good enough for her, but I love her, Robin. And I'm not giving up on her." He looked down at her. "Even if she's in love with Will." He sighed and rubbed his face. "I've just given up on too much. Life in Rochdale… Tom…"

Robin put a hand on Allan's shoulder. "I know, my friend," he said. "I just don't want to see your heart break if she doesn't wake up." Tears rolled down Allan's cheeks in his worry. Robin's eyes pricked with tears as well and he pulled Allan into a comforting hug. "It would be a dreadful loss if she dies… She loves you, Allan."

Allan pulled back. "Thought you said she loves Will," he said. "I'm not being funny, Robin. She said she loved him." He sniffed and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Which is it? Me or Will?"

Before Robin could answer, the door opened and a physician entered the room, followed by Marian. "Stand aside," the physician, nudging Allan and Robin to the side so he could examine Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Marian asked, seeing the paleness of Robin and Allan's faces. "What happened to her?"

"Gisborne," Allan said. "She was caught after getting me out." He rubbed his face again. "Then they tried to hang her."

"Oh, my god," she muttered.

The physician took his time examining Elizabeth, making sure not to miss any small detail of her condition. Finally, he stood and addressed Robin and Allan, "The muscles in her throat are severely damaged. I'm not sure there's anything I can do to help her. I'm sorry." He sighed and wiped his forehead with a rag. "But if I could find a certain mixture…" He glanced at Robin and Allan while Marian sat on the edge of the bed, trying to comfort her friend. "Mind you, it's just Wild Magic, hardly anything of medicine or proper science. But if I could find this mixture of tree sap and ginger, or even just the ingredients, I could help her."

"What was Djaq giving her?" Allan asked Robin, who bolted for the door in search of their Saracen friend. They returned a moment later. "Djaq, what were you giving Elizabeth?"

Confused, Djaq pulled the vial out of her coat pocket and held it out to the physician. "She gave it to me months ago," she said. "She said it was an infusion of sap and… Ginger, I think. Said it heals internally."

The physician examined the vial carefully. "And this was full when you started administering to her?" he asked Djaq. She nodded wordlessly. The physician smiled. "Then I can do nothing more for her. You will simply have to wait for the body to heal itself. Well done." He handed the vial back to Djaq before leaving the room.

Djaq looked at Marian. "Marian," she said. "Didn't you say you had news for Robin?"

Marian looked up from Elizabeth. "Right," she said softly. "The Sheriff is on a man-hunt for you, Robin. He's furious that Elizabeth has escaped him. You need to stop him before he finds her and kills her himself."

"I can't leave her!" Robin protested.

"You must," Marian insisted. "If you don't, she'll die."

"She might die if I do!"

"Robin," Marian began, standing and walking to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will stay with her and watch over her. But you must go to stop the Sheriff. It is the only way to guarantee her survival. Tell him she died on the journey to Kirklees."

He paused a long time, looking at his sister over his love's shoulder. Then he nodded. "All right," he sighed. "We'll go." He looked at Allan. "Allan, I cannot insist that you join us, but we will need your help, my friend."

Allan, tears still on his cheeks, nodded, sniffing. "I'll go," he said. "But I'm coming back to Kirklees as soon as we're done with the Sheriff."


End file.
